Lasers and other electrical devices have become mainstream for various uses and applications. Rapid modulation of current remains one of the best techniques for producing frequency modulation (FM) and rapid, deep amplitude modulation (AM) with these devices. Yet, even with modulation provided by these devices, waveforms other than pure sine waves are often required. In addition, waveforms can be required at frequencies that are often beyond the constraints of available current controllers. Accordingly, new devices and methods are needed that can provide improved modulation including deep amplitude and frequency modulation for such electrical devices that produce waveforms at frequencies that are beyond capabilities of current controller devices.